Lollipop- Lemon Sequel
by XxLawli-popAmaimonXx
Summary: WARNING THIS FANFICTION IS A YAOI LEMON! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! So, to those who do want to read, you have to read my other story "Lollipop" to know what's going on because this is a sequel type thing. The title also says it all! Read and Review? :3


The next day was boring for Rin. He kept replaying what had happened the day before with Amaimon.

_Why was I so... Turned on... By him? He's a guy, first of all and that's just wrong. Not to mention he's my half-brother... That's even worse. _He thought.

Yukio's eye twitched in rage as he saw Rin staring at the ceiling in thought. He sighed and smacked Rin on the head, hard. Rin rubbed his head in pain and glared at Yukio.

"That hurt ya damn four eyes!" Rin exclaimed. Yukio pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose before turning back to the chalk board, probably continuing his lesson. It was Rin's turn to sigh as he tried (but failed miserably) to pay attention.

A few hours later, both school and the cram school was over. Yukio was assigned a mission by Mephisto, so Rin was left all alone that night.

That left him wide open for a certain someone to take advantage of him.

* * *

Amaimon shifted uncomfortably in his chair that he was sitting on. Mephisto and himself were watching some sort of anime called "Mirai Nikki", but Amaimon couldn't sit still. Something was making his lower region very tingly... Too tingly for comfort.

Mephisto sighed angrily before pausing the show. "Why are you so fidgety Amaimon?" He asked. Amaimon didn't answer but shifted again. Mephisto noticed the way he was shifting and smirked.

"Ah... So it's time?" He said. Amaimon glared at him, but didn't deny it. Every year, there was a certain time where demons had to... "Mate". It was necessary for them or else they wouldn't function properly and cause chaos all over the world. Satan didn't want to disrupt the peace that Gehenna and Assiah had (for the most part anyways) so if the demons didn't mate, they would get punished.

"Well, why don't you go do it to Rin? I bet you're getting sick of me by this point." Mephisto said as he picked the remote up again.

Amaimon sighed. "I'm not sick of you doing it to me. I don't really mind. But if you really want me to leave, I will." Mephisto smirked again.

"Sure. Go get yourself fucked by Rin. Maybe I'll come watch and join you if I feel like it." He laughed at Amaimon's embarrassed blush.

"Please don't nii-san."

"But you guys are so adorable."

"PLEASE don't."

"Maybe, maybe not. I wonder how you guys would look like..."

"NII-SAN!" Amaimon said in pure embarrassment. God damn time of the year...

Mephisto laughed and waved him off. Amaimon slowly stood up and left the office. Mephisto could be so evil sometimes...

Amaimon walked to Rin's dormitory to find out that only Rin was there. Huh, perfect. Yukio was away when Amaimon needed to release in Rin. He floated down the roof through the hole he had made yesterday. He stopped in front of Rin's apartment type thing and opened the door.

Amaimon smirked when he saw Rin about to reach down his pants. Rin blushed heavily at being interrupted and immediately sat up and hid his little problem.

"What are you doing here broccoli head?" Rin asked angrily. Amaimon was too amused to feel insulted at Rin's comment.

"Aw... I wanted to see." Amaimon whined before sitting down on Rin's bed. Rin continued to blush and scooted away from the demon king.

"Shut up. I asked why you are here." Rin said, avoiding his gaze.

"Well... Us demons experience something where we feel the need to, as the humans call it, fuck and have sex. Nii-san and I have been doing it for a long time, but since you came along..." Amaimon leaned towards Rin. "I decided it would be a nice change to do it to you."

"Wait, wh-" Rin was cut off by Amaimon kissing him roughly. Rin was already horny, so he didn't fight it. After all, they've done this before...

Rin moaned when Amaimon purposely rubbed his knee against his dick as he sat on top of Rin. There was a battle of tongues and after a while, Amaimon came out victorious.

Amaimon broke off the kiss and panted heavily along with Rin. They both stared into each others blue eyes before Amaimon looked down. Amaimon looked at Rin's neck before he found what he wanted, the pulse. He started sucking on that one spot and Rin moaned loudly. He gripped Amaimon's head and willed him to do it more, to suck it harder.

Amaimon felt something twitch underneath him and stopped, looking down curiously. Rin's erection was digging into his own hardening dick. Amaimon decided to tease Rin a little longer before he got to the good part.

He slowly unbuttoned Rin's shirt and took it off, revealing Rin's toned chest. As Amaimon leaned down to lick his nipple, Rin started to take off Amaimon's jacket. Amaimon could feel Rin's chest moving up and down as he continued to pant. Amaimon twisted his left nipple with his hand and he sucked on the right.

"Ahhh.. Yes.. It feels so good!" Rin said sexily. Amaimon liked hearing that so he continued for a little bit longer, before stopping.

Amaimon trailed his long nail down Rin's stomach, causing Rin to shiver in pleasure. Amaimon gripped the waistband of his pants before slipping them down, showing Rin's tent like underwear. Amaimon kneaded Rin's dick through his underwear and Rin gasped in pleasure once again.

Amaimon found the head and squeezed it. He smiled when he heard Rin whine slightly in pain and pleasure at the same time. Amaimon took Rin's unneeded piece of clothing off him and revealed his wonder.

Amaimon wrapped his hand around it and started pumping. Rin was a panting, sweaty, and blushing mess. It felt so good, and Amaimon's cold hands made it feel even better! He groaned loudly and gave Amaimon a pleading look.

"Ahh... Ha... Please.. Amaimon... Ugh... More!" He managed to say. Amaimon smirked and opened his mouth. He started to give Rin a blowjob and Rin loved every second of it.

Well, his impression of Amaimon will certainly change after this.

Amaimon sucked on just the head of Rin's dick and let his hand pump the rest of his long length. Rin gripped Amaimon's hair and shoved his whole mouth down his length. Amaimon gagged as the tip hit the back of his throat, but he continued to suck on Rin. Rin was getting close, especially when Amaimon's sharp teeth gently scraped against it for the extra stimulation.

Amaimon sensed that Rin was going to cum soon and let go of him. They both stopped for a second so they could catch their breath.

"You know... I can totally tell you've done this before.." Rin said softly. Amaimon nodded and took off his shirt.

Suddenly, it got too damn hot.

Rin couldn't help but stare at Amaimon's chest. No wonder this guy was so damn strong, he had a fucking six pack and toned muscles for such a skinny guy! Rin licked his lips subconsciously. This action didn't go unnoticed by Amaimon and he smirked.

"Well... Shall we take it farther now?"

* * *

Ok! Not much to say here except that this is my first lemon, so sorry if it went too fast or it wasn't too good. Also this will be a "part 1, part 2" type of thing because both of the parts put together would be too long for me.

Review?

~Jay


End file.
